Metro 2033- A different story
by Kotty13
Summary: Read Chapter :)
1. chapter 1

What if the whole world was influenced the same way like in Russia? What if various of different people will try to go to Russia where it is the safest place to stay? Meet Klaudia, who from a young age was forced to learn how to survive and later on leaves the place due to death everyone she knew for the past 10 years. Olavi gives her a letter with a point to meet someone in Riga. That person doesn't expect anyone to be on his side for this dangerous mission. Who will she meet? Will she make it? What obstacles will be in the way? Is there a way to save humanity? Read if you want to know!


	2. Chapter 1- Before

As far as I remember, before all this there was peace. Before all this, people were still alive doing their everyday routine. Before today, I had people I knew and loved. Before, I had everything I needed. Now I have almost nothing. My life turned to something I never expected it would. I remember some people, before, saying life can get unexpected turns. You never expected something like this would happen. Before I was happy but lost it all due to some bombing sent to many continents which created a nuclear hit in the whole world. It was not only me who lost home, family and the meaning in life. I never thought of those people until I met... him. He changed me. He changed from what I was to the "new" me. I wasn't selfish anymore after that. Because before I met him I didn't care less about anyone.

Year 2023

I am alone. Everything happened so suddenly that I am still shocked. I am not sure if hours or days have passed. Everyone I know, has... Turned into dust. It is a difficult reality I can't accept. Right now I am still in the same place I ended up after the bombing. My parents shoved me into the sewers and wished for me to survive this. I stared in front of me as if the darkness seemed to be interesting. I thought about my life, moments, memories of my life, till now including the new ones as well. As I recalled all the last events, I heard voices. It was a while since I heard a human talk or speak here. I started shouting as loud as possibly I could. "Help! Help I am down here!" Standing up quickly I waited for a few minutes in silence and started losing faith that anyone would come for me. Suddenly I heard loud banging to my right. Is it above me ? And then the heavy cap fell down. I walked slowly and carefully without making too much noise. I looked up from my spot to the light that came down and saw two men dressed in heavy gear with gas masks on. Scared of how they were dressed I made a few steps back. I heard one of shout to me to stop and came down. He looked at me and then around him. I knew myself I wasn't looking good. I didn't have any food for the past few days and I was even lucky I found drinkable water in bottles in the sewers. In other words I was very thin and dirty. He gave me some kind of costume similar to theirs and gave me a gas mask. They told me to get in it. I did so and when finished they took me to the surface. What I saw couldn't be unseen. That day was the first and the last time I cried so hard, at the world which in my memory now once was beautiful and was easily destroyed to ashes by humans now. Everything had turned into dust. Buildings, plants and I knew that amongst all that there was ash which belonged to my family. There was nothing. The men brought me back to reality by stepping in front of me. I looked up and could see the sadness in the man's eyes. I looked at the helicopter and took a few steps towards it. Before getting on it, I paused and I looked back once again at my home which would never look the same like before. I shed one last tear before I would start a brand new life which was nothing compared to before.

Who would thought I would end up in a place like that. I was in an army's territory and from what it seems things went really bad from that bombing. There were children crying nonstop because of the pain, women weeping for them and men pleading on their knees and more people who needed to be attended. What the people did that day was unforgivable but still saved my life back then. One of the guys that had found me a few hours ago took me to their boss. I was nervous as I walked down the halls 'cause all I could see were dangerous men. God knows how strong and what harm they could cause. We reached to the door and the guy beside me knocked the door. We entered the room and there sat a woman and a man but they looked so similar I bet they were twins. They ordered for the man to get out and told me to get my gas mask off. The woman spoke to me first. "I heard from my men you survived in the sewers for a couple of days. How do you feel right now after getting out of that hole?" I eyed her skeptically. "To say the truth, never thought the world would end up this way". The guy next to her laughed. "Trust me. The guys took you right on time before those monsters could've attacked you" he said. " M-monsters?". " More like mutants I should say. They are the people who weren't able to survive the hit but turned into what they are. Only a thousand, humans, has been left of Europe to say the truth, from what our last report was...what worries me most is that the people outside are infected from the hit as well and might turn anytime as we talk."said the woman. I looked terrified and sad at the thought of so many people dead. I was silent for a few moments and then asked them both." So what would be my purpose of being here? ". Both looked at me. What they told me hasn't really surprised me. " Our objective is to try and gather as many people who are not infected and train them for survival. These monsters might not think like humans but still have some human instinct left. Maybe not all of them but the one that got us was really hard to deal with. Even for someone like me who was in the army for 10 years." said the man. " So as one of the survivors, we want to train you how to survive. First of all because we saved your life, second we need people to be able to gather resources like food, water and medicine. And as well so that we can still keep some humans alive." I stayed silent for a few minutes and just stared at them both recollecting what they just told me. And then I decided. " Fine. I will agree to your conditions. But what I ask is for me to have my personal space during my time spent here." Both agreed to take me in. But what followed after this was the worst thing a human could do for survival as they said. I remember as one of their lackeys came in running, panicked. He shouted. " One of the people turned into these monsters!!!". They whispered curses and then turned to me. The man took my hand and brought me to his chair. He putted handcuffs on and along with everyone left me. In the room alone. I started panicking. They locked me in here while I could help them out there. I looked around and found a long pointy knife. I dragged along with the heavy chair to it and took it. Then I stuck it between one part of the chain on the handcuffs and broke them. I quickly run out to see what was going on but what I saw threw me down to my knees. That... Monster attacked the people. The most disgusting part was that it didn't only kill... but it reaped the bodies apart. Those that were still in somehow like one piece started to turn into those things. I searched for the others and noticed them getting guns ready. I was relieved but very quickly tensed at what occurred later. What the army dudes did? They shot both humans and monsters. It shocked me so much I started uncontrollably crying because of my anger towards them. It was something I never forgave them for what they did ,but I couldn't do anything. Either I would team up with them or die like these people. From that day onwards, I forgot what being human felt like. Not until I met him. Because of him I remembered what it means to think like a human and act like one. For the first time in my life I was my real self.


End file.
